A magnesium oxide single crystal substrate is used in the field of semiconductor, the field of display, the field of energy, and the like. In order to manufacture this magnesium oxide single crystal substrate, epitaxially growing this magnesium oxide single crystal substrate into a thin film shape is known as well as crystal-growing the magnesium oxide single crystal substrate into a bulk form and cutting the same into a substrate form (for example, refer to JP 2001-80996 A).
Meanwhile, it is thought that diamond is a semiconductor suitable for a high-frequency/high-output electronic device, and in vapor-phase synthesis as one of synthesis methods thereof, a magnesium oxide substrate or a silicon substrate is used as a base substrate (for example, refer to JP 2015-59069 A).